Arthur and Santa Claus 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Another Christmas story for Athur. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Christmas is coming and the kids are writing letters to Santa Claus as always in that time. Starting with Arthur and D.W. first. So they can put them in envolpes to send to Santa Claus at the North pole of what they want for Christmas this year. The bad kids sends in letters but they are sent back to them because they get nothing for Christmas not coal. Arthur and D.W. are good this year so they get presents. The Tough costumers and the Tibbles had been bad this year.

"Well the letters are written," said Arthur, "And ready to send to Santa in the north pole."

"That is good," said D.W., "We have been good this year so we get presents and not nothing."

"We sure were," said Arthur, "Not sure about Binky though. He gets in trouble a lot you know."

"Same as the Tibbles," said D.W., "Them two are double trouble after all they play pranks a lot on me Bud, and Emily."

"That is true," said Arthur, "If they get their letters back that they will get nothing for Christmas instead of coal."

They put their letters to Santa Claus. Fern did the same thing same as George, Brain, Sue Ellen, Muffy, Ladonna, Bud, and Buster. Francine is a Jew of course so she wont be. She and her family celebrates Hanukkah which last eight days. Brain got tired of Kwanzaa and Buster stopped Baxter day. Francine might might be Jewish but does believes in Santa Claus anyway. She could convert if she and her family wants to of course. They will think about it though or not.

"Well mom i sent the letter," said Fern, "Just as i always do this time of year."

"That is good," said Mrs. Walters, "You have been a good girl this year after all."

"That is true mom," said Fern, "I know i am a good kid unlike Binky. He teashed me for being shy many times."

"Well he is a bully," said Mrs. Walters, "He might get nothing for Christmas from Santa. You might be shy but your good."

"He might get grounded big time," said Fern, "How much trouble he gets in you know."

We now go to Lydia's house. She is writting a letter to Santa Claus as well. She has been a good girl this year. She helped other people and stuff that is good. She will get good presents this year. Unlike a classmate who was bad this year. A girl named Amber Blackwell. She is a bully of a girl who teases Lydia for being paralyzed from the waist down and such.

"Yes i was good this year," said Lydia, "Unlike a bad girl who is a classmate of mine. Amber Blackwell that is."

"That you have," said her mom, "And i heard that girl is a brat so nothing from Santa this year for her."

"That is true mom," said Lydia, "There is a rumor bad kids get coal for Christmas."

"Yes but just a rumor," said her mom, "They get nothing from him not coal that's for sure."

"Yes of course mom," said Lydia, "I am ready for my bath now."

"Then let's go give it to you," said her mom, "You get assisted bathing your whole life."

We now go to Marina telling her mom what she wants so she can write it down. Because Santa can't read braille. So her mom will write it. Marina told her what she wanted so she can write it down. After sending it to Santa they are talking. She might be blind but she can do lots of things. Like playing sports and gets good grades in school as well as other stuff.

"I have been a good girl this year," said Marina, "So i will get presents instead of nothing."

"I do know that," said her mom, "When Santa Claus comes he will leave you gifts. You are a good girl after all."

"I love when he comes and leaves presents," said Marina, "For all good Catholic and Christian kids that is."

"Yes that is true," said her mom, "Unlike Francine and her family who are Jewish not Christians."

"I forgot about that," said Marina, "She and her family will celebrate Hanukkah of course."

Most of the kids have been good this year. They are now all wearing footie pajamas. Their feet are covered by them pajamas. Even Arthur and his friends. D.W. loves seeing Arthur wearing footie pajamas so his feet and toes can stay warm. She is talking to him about the benefits of sleeping in footie pajamas when sleeping which she sure loves doing.

"I love seeing you wearing them pajamas," said D.W., "The feet and toes are kept warm in the feet of the pajamas."

"I only wear them from black friday," said Arthur, "To the first day of spring then after that i sleep barefoot."

"Yes but your toes was exposed i saw your toenails," said D.W., "I cover them with my feet with pajamas. When your barefoot in them pajamas. So we won't wear barefoot pajamas anymore. If i had my way that is."

"That is up to him not you," said Mrs. Read, "If he wants to wear them he can if not then leave it be."

"Okay mom," said D.W., "I won't force him to wear them year long. It is up to him not you."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "So far he said he will sleep barefoot spring, summer, and fall until black Friday."

"I will only wear footie pajamas in winter," said Arthur, "So my feet and toes can stay warm so i won't get sick."

"Okay then," said D.W., "I won't force you to wear them year round to bed. Even though you look good in them."

Arthur only wears them in winter so he won't get sick. Same as his friends as well. All of them are except Binky who will sleep barefoot. And get sick from it. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	2. Good kids and letters

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We head back to the Read house. They have their letters to Santa in Arthur's hand. Arthur's is in red and D.W.,s in green. Then we will see what George and Sue Ellen are doing. Same as Francine and her family to see what they are doing. And head to the north pole with Santa Claus reading the letters of what the children want for Christmas this year from him. We start at the Read house first. Arthur and D.W. just sent their letters to Santa and now talking about it now.

"Well the letters are sent," said Arthur, "Once it reach's the north pole Santa will read them of what we want for Christmas. which includes footie pajamas."

"That is good," said D.W., "We have been good this year."

"That we have," said Arthur, "But Binky have been bad but Slink has been the worst this year though."

"That is true," said D.W., "He told me that Santa has a companion named Krampus whips bad kids and eats very bad kids. It scared me when he told me."

"That is false what he said," said Arthur, "He has a companion named Bob the elf who comes with him."

D.W. know what Arthur said is true. She smiled at him in a nice way. We now head to the Frensky apartment to see what they are up to. Francine is thinking about sending a letter to Santa Claus or not. She is a Jew of course but thinking about it. They could convert so she can send Santa a letter to Santa Claus. She like Arthur and D.W. she has been good.

"Francine who is that letter for?" said Mrs. Frensky, "One of your friends or something like that?"

"I might send it to Santa," said Francine, "I might be Jewish but i believe in him though."

"We could celebrate it with help," said Mrs. Frensky, "We could convert if we wanted to that is."

"That is true," said Francine, "I can ask the Read family if they could help us."

"Yes you can ask them," said Mrs. Frensky, "In school you can ask your friend Arthur who will ask his parents."

We go to the north pole now with Santa getting his first letters from Arthur and his sister D.W.'s letters. He knows them two have been good this year so Santa will go to their house not Bob the elf who leaves bad kids charcoal not gifts.

"Arthur and D.W. been good this year," said Santa Claus, "So i will give them all 8 things on their list."

"Then no visit from me Santa," said Bob the elf, "So i won't go in that house with charcoal then."

"That is true," said Santa, "You handle the bad kids by giving them charcoal and i deal with the good with presants."

"Yes of course," said Bob the elf, "Just like we do every year."

"Report to the charcoal department to help the charcoal elfs," said Santa, "Hire from the new elfs to new elfs are in the room next to it. Talk to them and hire the ones you want and the rest will help me."

Bob the elf did just that. He hired 3 out of 10 new elfs to help him in the charcoal department. The other 7 are helping Santa and the majority of the elfs are at. We head to the Lundgren house with George writting his letter to Santa.

"I got it done done," said George, "I am ready to mail it to Santa."

"That is good," said Mr. Lundgren, "Use that mail box over not ours but the public one."

"Okay dad," said George, "I will head there now before my shower."

"I will watch you," said Mr. Lundgren, "So no harm comes to you then have your shower."

"That is good," said George, "Okay i mailed it ready for my shower now."

He did just as he said he would do. He will wear footie pajamas to bed. We see him in them after his shower. Sense his feet are covered we can't see his toes. We now head to the Armstrong House with Sue Ellen writting a letter to Santa.

"I am done mom," said Sue Ellen, "My letter to Santa of what i want for Christmas ready to mail it."

"I will go with you to that mail box," said Mrs. Armstrong, "Because it is night time after all."

"After that i will have my bath," said Sue Ellen, "And change into my new footie pajamas."

"That is good," said Mrs. Armstrong, "Okay it is mailed and we are in so bath time."

"That is good," said Sue Ellen, "Only good place to be naked i can think of."

She had her bath and now in her footie pajamas. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	3. Rubella framed

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We go to Brain's house with him writing his letter to Santa. He knows he is real they all do. He has it done now. Ready to mail it to Santa Claus at the north pole. Of the stuff he wants for Christmas that is. His is in a red envelope now. It has a Christmas stamp on it with a snowman on it. Arthur and D.W. had Santa on them. Prunella is now writing her's now. Rubella was arrested for a crime that Molly did not her. Molly planted evidence on her just not soild evidence.

"I am ready to mail it mom," said Brain, "My letter to Santa that is."

"I will go with you to mail it," said Mrs. Powers, "Because it is night time after all it is dark outside."

"That is good mom," said Brain, "I love you mom your a good mom."

"That i know," said Mrs. Powers, "You are a good kid who i love."

"That is true mom," said Brain, "Okay it is in the mail box now."

We now head to Prunella's house with her writting a letter to Santa. She has a white envelope with a female snowman on it. She has been a good girl. She wonders were Rubella is at though. Not knowing she got arrested for theft which she didn't do. She is being framed by Molly who is already in juvy. Rubella will now call her mom that she is in the police station jail. Will soon be transfered to juvinile hall. But her lawyer will be there before that even happens.

"Mom where is Rubella?" said Prunella, "I just want to know. I am done with my letter to Santa though."

"You can put that on our mail box," said her mom, "Not sure where Rubella is at. The phone is ringing i will get it. Hello?"

"Mom i got arrested," said Rubella, "For a crime i didn't commit. I need our lawyer."

"I sure will get her," said her mom, "Rubella is in jail Prunella for a crime she didn't commit."

"Must be framed for what someone else did," said Prunella, "Rubella isn't a theif or anything she is good."

The state will charge her as a juvinile being 17 years old. The DA will be against her. They got their family's lawyer who is a defence attorney in cases. She is talking to her lawyer now. We see them talking right now it will be a strong defense.

"You have been framed," said her lawyer, "No real evidence against you. The suspect was described as a rabbit."

"That is what i heard," said Rubella, "That DA who talked to me thinks i did it which i didn't even do."

"That DA is known to be mean," said her lawyer, "We can pay your bond so you won't go to juvy."

"That is good," said Rubella, "How much is it though?"

"It is only $ 70.00," said her lawyer, "The lawfirm will be glad to pay it."

That lawfirm payed all of it. But the DA wants to block that so Rubella will go to juvy. But the judge told him no. That bond can't be blocked. She is on her way home now. We now head to the Read house during that time.

"I love these footie pajamas," said Arthur, "My feet and toes are nice and warm instead of cold."

"I am glad Honey," said Mrs. Read, "That is the reason we bought them for you."

"I am glad you love them," said D.W., "I sure love footie pajamas the most."

"We all got some," said Mr. Read, "So we won't get sick from cold weather."

"That is why D.W.," said Arthur, "I hope i get some more for Christmas this year."

He sure will get some from Santa, his parents, and some of his friends. Rubella is glad to be home again. That DA still wants her in juvy during that time. He is known for corruption will try to dig out false charges against her.

"That DA tried making me confess," said Rubella, "I am not a theif i am a good person who knows right and wrong."

"We know that," said her mom, "His case is weak and ours is strong i am sure we will win."

"We sure will," said Prunella, "You will be found not guilty i am sure of it."

"That is good," said Rubella, "I am framed after all."

"We will indeed win it," said her mom, "Even if we need to appeal we could win."

The DA tried to dig up false evidence it wouldn't stand up in court. So he won't use them but still wants Rubella in juvy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	4. Help for Rubella

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We head to Jenna's house with her writting a letter to Santa. She has a green envelope with a snowflake stamp on it. She is ready to mail it. She has been a good girl this year. She put it on her house because she is in her footie pajamas now. She had her bath already. She is now ready for bed. She got in bed. She will soon fall to sleep she is talking to her mom first. She has been a good girl all year. She will get what is on her list under the Christmas tree on Christmas eve.

"Well good night mom," said Jenna, "See you in the morning before school."

"Good night dear," said Mrs. Morgan, "Yes tomorrow i make oatmeal for breakfast and i will drive you to school."

"Sounds good to me," said Jenna, "I hope Santa gets my list."

"Yes it does," said Mrs. Morgan, "And yes he will get your leter."

"That is good," said Jenna, "I have been a good girl this year."

Mrs. Morgan knows she have been a good year. So Santa will visit her instead of Bob the elf. We know head to Alex house of him writting his letter to Santa Claus. He is ready to mail it. His envelope is red with a Santa stamp on it with snow.

"I am ready to mail it," said Alex, "So Santa can know what i want for Christmas this year."

"That is good," said his mom, "You have been a good boy this year unlike Binky."

"That is true," said Alex, "Binky have been bad same as his gang."

"They will get a visit from Bob the elf," said his mom, "And get charcoal instead what is on their list."

"That is true," said Alex, "Well it is there and time for bed."

We now head to Maria's house with her writting her letter to Santa. The envelope might be just a plain white one but it has a Santa stamp of him in his sleigh pulled by his reindeer. She put it in the mail box and in bed now.

"Well i am going to bed," said Maria, "I put the mail to Santa on the mail box."

"Good night to you," said her mom, "You have been a good girl this year."

"That is true mom," said Maria, "I am nice and warm in my footie pajamas that you bought for me. I asked him for another pair of them. So i have more to wear when this one gets washed."

"That is good," said her mom, "I am sure Santa will get you them pair."

"I sure love them," said Maria, "Well good night mom see you in the morning."

Rubella is going to juvy on order from a judge to await her trial in juvy court. Her mom is talking on the phone to her lawyer to appeal that decision passed by a mean judge who took the bribe from the bad DA which is a crime.

"That is good," said her mom, "I will hope that new judge will listen to us on this appeal."

"I am sure he will," said her lawyer, "Rubella you won't be in juvy long. So go to juvy with this police officer."

"Okay then mom," said Rubella, "I am ready to go officer."

"Then let's go," said the police man, "I need to cuff you anyway even though you are going with me with your own will."

"I understand that," said Rubella, "You are only doing your job after all."

She was took to Elwood City Juvinile hall. Santa knows Rubella is innocent. So he will send his lawyer to help Rubella's lawyer win the case. Santa is talking to his lawyer an elf named Robert who is an artic fox man in a suit.

"That is good you will help,"said Santa, "Take my backup reindeer named Sven to head to Elwood City."

"Anytime Santa," said Robert the elf, "I know Rubella is innocent and that Molly did that crime."

"Yes of course," said Santa, "Sven is in the stallwith all the reindeer his is number 10."

"Well i am off," said Robert the elf, "To help Rubella win the case."

"I know i can count on you," said Santa, "I am sure she will be found not guilty."

Now we head to juvy with Rubella being put into a cell. She hates it there already and she just got there. She knows she will be here until that appeal works. She knows she will be out do to that new judge is in fact a good one.

"I sure hate this place," said Rubella, "How long have you been here?"

"I have been here for a few months," said a girl named Ruth, "How long will you be in here anyway?"

"Not sure," said Rubella, "I haven't had my trial yet."

"If your found guilty you will be my cell mate," said Ruth, "For however long your sentance is. I am here for 2 years."

Arthur and D.W. heard about it. They are now talking about it now in the morning before school at breakfast.

"I am sure she is innocent," said Arthur, "I know for fact she didn't do it."

"I also know that," said D.W., "She knows right and wrong after all."

"Time for school D.W.," said Arthur, "So let's go to school."

"I will drive you two there," said Mrs. Read, "I warmed it up so lets go."

"Sounds good to me," said D.W., "I am ready for school now."

Next chapter will be in school. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	5. Rubella back out

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We see them in school. Mr. Black is their teacher. He is a good teacher. His classroom has pictures of Santa, candy canes, and stuff like that on his wall. A Christmas tree on his desk. He has good Christmas sprit after all. He is teaching them math now. He is a good teacher like Mr. Ratburn but doesn't give out that much homework. And no homework during winter break.

"No homework for the Holidays," said Mr. Black, "Whichever one you celebrate enjoy it full."

"That is good," said Arthur, "That way we can have a good winter break."

"I am not like Mr. Ratburn," said Mr. Black, "You are one of my favorite students Arthur."

"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "That is the only question i have."

"Anytime Arthur," said Mr. Black, "Time to begin science now."

After science was time for recess. They have their winter gear on because it is cold outside. It isn't snowing though. But it will snow on the first day of winter there. It isn't winter yet. They are playing on the playground talking as they swing or going down the slide. They are on the slide right now. Going up and down it. Francine has something on her mind to tell Arthur.

"Arthur me and my family might convert," said Francine, "What is you and your family by the way?"

"We are Catholic," said Arthur, "If you and your family want to convert to it talk to Father O,Conner our priest at our church."

"We can talk to him," said Francine, "If we like what Catholicism we will convert to it."

"I will give you his phone number," said Arthur, "Then you can arrange a meeting with him to you and your family."

"Okay then," said Francine, "Thanks for his number."

Arthur said your welcome to her. Then the bell rang for lunch. They are getting pizza. Francine does eat pork and such. So converting will be easy for her. Ladonna and Bud are talking now. They are like Arthur and D.W. are Catholic as well. They have been Catholic for their whole lives so far. Then D.W. came to talk with them two. She is a Catholic girl after all.

"So is it true Francine will convert?" said Bud, "To become Catholic like us?"

"She just might," said Ladonna, "Hi there D.W. you can talk with us."

"I heard about that," said D.W., "That Francine and her family might convert."

"She is thinking about it," said Arthur, "This pizza today is very good."

"Yes it is," said Bud, "And i hope Francine converts."

After school Francine talked to her family about Catholism and called Father O, Conner and arranged a meeting with him. They are in the parish house in his office. He is teaching them about it and like what they heard about it and will convert.

"We like what we heard," said Mr. Frensky, "We want to convert to it after all."

"I will baptise you all Sunday," said Father O,Conner, "Then get ready for confermation with classes."

"Thank you Father," said Mrs. Frensky, "And thank you Francine."

"No problem mom," said Francine, "Glad i talked to Arthur at school."

"I know Arthur well," said Father O,Conner, "He is a very good boy and polite."

That night Ladonna and Bud are writting letters to Santa. And Rubella got out of juvy thanks to the good judge. She will go to school but the security guards there will keep an eye on her. As in watching what she does at all times during school.

"Glad to be back home again," said Rubella, "That judge i like a lot he is a good judge after all."

"Glad to have you home," said her mom, "Rubella the security guards at school will be keeping an eye on you."

"I heard that in juvy," said Rubella, "Just before i got to come home."

"I am glad your home Rubella," said Prunella, "This out of town lawyer will help your lawyer in your trial."

"My name is Robert Winslow," said Robert, "I will help you be proved innocent as in not guilty."

We know see Ladonna and Bud putting their letter to Santa on the mail box. Them two are thinking about the cookies they can give Santa with their mom who will bake them. It is between Sugar, oatmeal, and peanut butter.

"Must be sugar cookies," said Bud, "With Christmas designs on them."

"Then sugar it is," said Mrs. Compson, "I am sure Santa will love them."

"I heard the Read family will use chocolate chip," said Ladonna, "I heard that from Arthur by the way for Santa."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Compson, "Bud it is time for your bath."

"Okay mom," said Bud, "I have my hippo with me."

When he went in the bathroom and closed the door he got naked as the day he was born. And then got in the bath which is nice and hot the way he loves them. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Good news for Rubella

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

The next day Rubella is at school now. The security guards are keeping an eye on her to see what she does. Rubella doesn't like that at all. She won't do anything illegal there. She is a good teenaged girl. She didn't steal anything at all Molly did it. Catherine is now talking to Rubella. That her and her family converted and why Rubella is accused of a crime that was done.

"So yes we are Catholic now," said Catherine, "Why are you falsely accused of a crime that you didn't do?"

"False evidence by a bad DA," said Rubella, "And them security guards are just doing their jobs."

"That is true," said Catherine, "But i don't like that they are watching you like that."

"I want them to stop," said Rubella, "I won't do anything wrong."

"Let's ask the Principal," said Catherine, "See if he can make them stop."

The Principal can't make them stop. They was hired by the school board. So they will talk to the school board after school. We know see what Arthur and them are doing at Lakewood Eleentary school. They are at recess right now playing.

"I am glad no homework during winter break," said Arthur, "Like last year with Mr. Ratburn in the 3rd grade."

"I am glad," said Francine, "Mr. Black is a good teacher after all."

"So was Ratburn," said Brain, "He has Mr. Marco's second grade class from last year. So they are third graders now."

"That is true," said Fern, "The 4th grade is good."

"Next year will be our last year here," said Arthur, "After that we head to middle school."

They all know that is true. Now we see D.W., Bud, Emily, the Tibbles and them in kindergarten with Miss. Winter. Who is the new teacher for that class. The Tibbles are planning pranks which will get them a visit from Bob the elf with charcoal for them. They have been bad kids this year. Santa knows who have been naugty or nice. Them two have been bad.

"Stop playing pranks you two," said D.W., "We hate your pranks they are mean."

"She is right," said Bud, "You two won't be visted by Santa this year but by Bob the elf."

"We love doing them," said Tommy, "They are all in good fun."

"He is right you know," said Timmy, "Wait to see what we do to Liam."

"Don't do it you two," said Bud, "Our i will give you my Bud Compson power stare."

Them two laughed about it so he gave them his power stare which made them stop. Liam likes that they stopped. He knows Bud can stand up to them. He is a good little boy. Bud might seem tough but has a heart of gold. Now after school Rubella and Catherine went to talk to the school board to get the security guards to stop keeping an eye on Rubella.

"We can tell them to stop," said school board president, "Rubella we are on your side and know your innocent."

"That is good," said Rubella, "I am glad they won't be watching me all the time."

"You are a good student Rubella," said school board president, "You are innocent no real evidence proves you did it. You did nothing wrong. We think a younger girl did that crime."

"That is good," said Catherine, "You see Rubella we did it."

"We sure did," said Rubella, "I am glad no security guards will be watching me all that time. When they can find stuff like fighting instead of foucing on me all that time."

When the Courupt DA found out about that he got angry. So he will hire three guards to keep an eye on her. He crossed the line there. The state is now investigating him. They know he has no business doing that at all.

"You three new guards are fired," said the other DA, "You three can't be security guards at that school."

"But that one DA hired us," said security guard 1, "And Christmas is coming soon."

"No buts," said other DA, "You three get out of my sight at once."

"Yes sir," said security guard 2, "Come on we need to go."

"Oh okay," said Security guard 3, "We have no choice after all."

Santa likes what he sees. He is glad that bad DA,s case is weak against Rubella. And her defence is very strong. He knows that case against her will be dismissed by the judge in that case. He is glad he picked his lawyer for Rubella.

"Glad i picked Robert to help Rubella," said Santa, "We know Molly did that crime."

"Glad you did," said Mrs. Claus, "Rubella is a good teenaged girl."

"That she is," said Santa, "I will get her all the stuff on the list she sent me."

"That is good," said Mrs. Claus, "You are a very good man."

"That i am," said Santa, "That case will be dismissed i am sure."

Next chapter is the hearing to see if it goes to trial or not. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	7. Rubella innocent

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Rubella is going to court for pre trial hearing. The grand jury is there to hear the case from the DA and both defence lawyers. It isn't a trial as of yet. Rubella might not have a trial do to weak case that DA has. He helped Molly set up false evidence against Rubella. That evidence doesn't match Rubella. The one who did it was a rabbit not whatever her and her family are.

"Sir your case is very shaky," said the judge, "These two defence attorneys have a very strong case."

"That evidence points to her," said the bad DA, "It all does point to her that proves her guilty."

"Sir that is enough," said the judge, "I have no choice but to dimiss the case against Rubella Deegan. You are free to go. You are innocent in fact. The one who did it was a rabbit."

"Thank you your honor," said Rubella, "Glad things worked out this well."

"No probelem," said the judge, "Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year."

They are having a party for Rubella for being proved innocent. The investigation of that bad DA has ended with him being arrested on corruption charges and bribery. He faces up to 10 years in prison if convected which he of course will.

"Congradulation to you Rubella," said Arthur, "That your innocent and no charges up against you."

"Thank you Arthur," said Rubella, "Meet the out of town lawyer Robert Winslow."

"Nice to meet you," said Arthur, "I know that fact your one of Santa's elfs."

"I can't fool you Arthur," said Robert the elf, "Yes i am one of Santa's house. You,re a good boy."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "I know Santa is happy she won."

Santa is in fact very happy about it. He is glad Arthur knew Robert was an elf. He just might give him and Buster extra presanta pieace. He in fact will. We will also see Francine writting a letter to Santa. Santa is glad she converted.

"Glad she won that case," said Santa, "I am glad Arthur found out Robert is an elf. He and Buster gets extra presants."

"I always like Arthur," said Mrs. Claus, "He never once visted by Bob the elf."

"So do i," said Santa, "He was never on the naughty list."

"He will always be on the good list," said Mrs. Claus, "I say put him on the permnant nice list."

"I will do that," said Santa, "Same as his best friend Buster."

We now head to the Frensky apartment with Francine writting her letter to Santa. It will be her first Christmas because before that she was Jewish who celebrated Hanukkah. They Christmas decorations up with a fake tree.

"Good your done," said Mrs. Frensky, "Now we mail it to Santa Claus."

"Yes indeed mom," said Francine, "So does this mean i can go to Muffy's Christmas party this year?"

"Yes it does," said Mrs. Frensky, "When she has it you can go to it."

"That is good," said Francine, "That family has two presants per person."

"That is good," said Mrs. Frensky, "We can go shopping for pesants for your friends like Arthur."

At the same time we see Carl writting his letter to Santa. He also have been a good kid. He will get good presants not charcoal like Binky and his gang. He might have asperger's syndrome but he isn't afraid of Santa whois very good.

"Good your done writting it," said Carl's mom, "We can mail it now to Santa for you are a good boy."

"That i am mom," said Carl, "I sure love Christmas a lot."

"As do i," said his mom, "It is the greatest time of the year."

"I love you mom," said Carl, "I want to get presants for my friends like George, Buster, and Arthur."

"That we can do," said his mom, "That is a good thing your doing."

Carl and his mom put it in the mail box like Francine did. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	8. Thora, Dave,and Liam

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Rubella is glad she isn't charged in a crime. She is glad to be home instead of in prison. Molly will soon be arrested and charged as a minor. Because she is just 10 years old. She can face 1 to 3 years in juvy and have a criminal record that will follower her the rest of her life. She will get jobs in small places like gas stations. She is a bad girl after all. We start with Grandma Thora inside Arthur and his family live in. She is visiting them. She knows Santa is real like the others do.

"Did you two write letters to Santa yet?" said Grandma Thora, "I just want to know after all."

"We sure did," said Arthur, "And we mailed them off."

"That is good," said Grandma Thora, "You two have been good kids after all."

"That is true," said D.W., "We won't be visted by Bob the elf."

"True D.W.," said Arthur, "Santa will visit us which is good."

We now head to Liam's house of him writting a letter to Santa. He has been a good boy as well. He will get presants from Santa not charcoal from Bob the elf. He is one of the best kids in kindergarten. He is well behaved and a nice little boy. He will take his bath soon after he mails that letter. He loves taking baths so he can play with his rubber duck while being naked. He wont play with any body parts but his rubber duck. He knows body parts aren't for playing with. He is ready for his bath now.

"Now that is mailed bathtime for you," said his mom, "Make sure you wash every part from your head to your toes."

"I always do mom," said Liam, "I sure love taking baths i can play with my rubber duck while i am naked."

"That is good," said his mom, "You are such a good boy."

"That i am mom," said Liam, "Well now to take my nice hot bath."

"It is ready for you," said his mom, "Now time to get naked."

He is now naked in his bath playing with his rubber duck and a toy car at the edge of the tub. He loves playing with them both. Then he washed himself from his head to his toes. He got dried off and now wearing clean underwear and footie pajamas. All the good kids are wearing footie pajamas so they wont get sick when feet are on the floor. Arthur is even wearing them because he is a good boy who doesn't want to get a cold. He sure loves being in them in the winter.

"You look good in them Arthur," said Mrs. Read, "Is your feet and toes nice and warm in them?"

"Thanks mom," said Arthur, "And yes they are nice and warm."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "That is why i bought them for you."

"Why doesn't his have a drop seat?" said D.W., "I just want to know."

"Because he is a boy," said Mrs. Read, "It has a zipper in front so he can go number 1."

She knows what that means. Everyone does that after all. Arthur being a boy does it standing up and D.W. being a girl does it sitting down. The next day is Saturday so Grandpa Dave came to visit. He might have Dementia but he is a good man.

"D.W. grandpa Dave is here," said Arthur, "He came to visit after all."

"That is good," said D.W., "Hi Grandpa Dave."

"How are you two doing?" said Grandpa Dave, "I just want to know after all."

"I am doing good," said Arthur, "Getting ready for Christmas."

"I am also doing good," said D.W., "And like Arthur i am also getting ready for Christmas."

Gandpa Dave is getting treated for dementia so he is having a good day. See what happens next chapter.


	9. Molly in jail and Christmas tree

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We now see Laylie Lamott in her newly rebuilt house writting a letter to Santa Claus. She does it every year at that time. She is thinking of 1 of 3 types of cookies to give Santa with the milk. They are oatmeal, iced oatmeal, or short bread. She is asking her mom what cookies to give Santa she said oatmeal. Her mom's homemade oatmeal that is. He will love them. Lakewood has a Holiday shop setup in the confernce room. For both Christmas and Hanukkah stuff to buy in it.

"So yes the school has a small store," said Arthur, "They will have it next Monday before winter break."

"I will give you money for that," said Mrs. Read, "So you can buy us some presants with."

"How about for me?" said D.W., "I go to that school as well."

"Same as you," said Mrs. Read, "You both will get money that day."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I sure love the Christmas season."

We now see James who is at home. Molly will be arrested very soon. The police are heading there now. She has no idea she will go to jail. She still thinks Rubella will be put on trial which is false. She will be put on trial as in Molly Macdonald. She is listing to some music on her cd player. When the police came pounding on the door. James got up and answered it.

"Is Molly Macdonald here?" said a policeman, "Or is she smewhere else?"

"She is here," said James, "I will go get her officer."

"May i help you officer?" said Molly, "I was listing to music in my room."

"Your under arrest," said the policeman, "Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one one will be appointed to you."

After her arrest her mom called her lawyer. Molly called him after that for her free phone call. She is now charged with theft and purgery. She can face up to 3 years in prison with parole of a year. She is in very big trouble now. Might plead guilty. We now head to the Read house with Arthur and D.W. getting ready to put the Christmas tree together it is a fake one in fact.

"When do we put the tree together mom?" said Arthur, "I just want to know afte all."

"We will do it now," said Mrs. Read, "This place is now clean after all."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "Glad we got a fake one the real ones are very messy."

"That is true Honey," said Mrs. Read, "This tree can last years."

"So no tree lot this year?" said D.W., "I prefer real ones though."

She told her the same she told Arthur when they bought it at the store. They put it together and now decerating it. It looks amazing. It is the best one they ever did. D.W. has her own little tree for her ornaments and Arthur also has one as well.

"That tree loks amazing mom," said Arthur, "I love the way it looks after all."

"It sure does," said Mrs. Read, "You can help your dad put up Christmas decerations on the house."

"I sure can mom," said Arthur, "I know he is catering for the museam of history right now."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "He will be back soon."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas."

Molly is being sent to the county jail now. She will get bond of $70.00. She is going to plead guilty and only get a year in jail with parole in half a year. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	10. Rattles Arrested

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We see Rattles bullying a boy at school. Arthur saw it all and told on him to Mr. Haney. Rattles got detention for a week. He went back to bullying. He will be in trouble at home when he goes home. Grouned a week that is. Arthur is a good kid. He did good by telling on him. He is on the nice list for good. He knows bullying is wrong. He went to class then after that on time.

"Rattles your in trouble now," said his mom, "Your grouned for a week now."

"Mom who did tell on me?" said Rattles, "To the principal that is?"

"It was Arthur Read who did," said his mom, "You was bullying a boy at school."

"I will get him for that," said Rattles, "He ratted me out like Binky did once."

"Enough Rattles," said his mom, "Go to your room now as in right now!"

Later he snuck out and stole tools from his nieghbors tools and stole a kids bike as well. He will be found out soon and get arrested. He got back in his room through the same window he snuck out in. He did forget to hide the loot he stole. The police found that stuff after followed him home. So they knew he did it he was caught red handed in a way. He got arrested.

"Son what you did was bad," said his mom, "Stealing stuff was a very bad thing you did."

"It wasn't me," said Rattles, "It was someone else."

"Stop lying," said his mom, "I knew it was you who did it."

"Then i will plead guilty," said Rattles, "And go to juvy for a time."

"Yes do that," said his mom, "Then you will have a leser sentance as in serve less time."

Now we head to the Read house with Arthur decerating his room in Christmas stuff. D.W. is helping him with the small stuff. Them two love Christmas a lot. It is their favorite hoilday after all. They both know Santa is real. They are now talking.

"What i love about Christmas," said Arthur, "Is being with family and get presants from Santa."

"Same reason here," said D.W., "We are both good kids after all."

"That we are," said Arthur, "We will help the homeless this year."

"I will love doing that," said D.W., "Some of them must be kids."

"Indeed they will be," said Arthur, "We have presants for them."

D.W. was happy about that. We go to a rabbit boy's house named John Goldberg. His family like the Frensky family became Catholic. He is writting his letter to Santa. Of the stuff he wants for Christmas. Such as clothes, toys, and games.

"I am done with my letter mom," said John, "My letter to Santa Claus that is."

"Good let's mail it then," said Mrs. Goldberg, "I have a red Christmas envolope and a Christmas stamp for it."

"That is good mom," said John, "So thank you for it."

"Anytime son," said Mrs. Goldberg, "Okay it is ready for the mailman to pick it up."

"That is true mom," said John, "It is now time for my bath."

He got in the bathroom got naked and got in the bath. He played with his rubber duck then after that he washed himself got out and dried off. And put on clean underwear and red footie pajamas. We now head to Buster's house of him in the bath.

"This bath is nice," said Buster, "Time to wash my body from my ears to my toes."

"After your out put footie pajamas on," said his mom, "So you wont get sick or get frost bite."

"Okay mom," said Buster, "I have them on the toilet with clean underwear."

"That is good," said his mom, "And i will kiss you goodnight."

All the kids are wearing footie pajamas and ready for bed. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Short chapter

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We head to the house of a boy named Frank. He is writting his letter to Santa before school. He has been a good boy this year. He is an Aardvark like Arthur only he doesn't have glasses and has a bit of hair unlike Arthur who is bald by he way. He is done writting it now. He put it in a green Christmas envelope and a snowman stamp on it. He will soon have his shower.

"Good your done writting it," said his mom, "Just put it on the mailbox and go take your shower or bath."

"Okay mom," said Frank, "I will have my shower now."

"Wear your footie pajamas after that," said his mom, "So you won't get sick do to cold weather."

"I sure will mom," said Frank, "I love you and dad."

"That is good," said his mom, "I also love you. You are such a good boy."

After his shower he put on clean underwear and his red footie pajamas. Slink still thinks Krampus is real and that he will get hit by his switches and maybe take him away to eat him. He saw that certain movie before once is why he believes in him. He is in his cell in juvie now. He thinks he will come in his cell but really it is Bob the elf that will give him charcoal for Christmas.

"I hope Krampus doesn't come here," said Slink, "He will hit us with his switches."

"Krampus isn't real," said Binky, "You was to young to watch it and look up stuff about him."

"No he is real," said Slink, "He will give us whoppings with his switches."

"Slink no he isn't," said Binky, "We are in juvie and Bob the elf will come and give us charcoal."

"No it is Krampus," said Slink, "He will hit us with switches."

Binky gave up trying to explain to him. So he put in earplugs and went to sleep. Arthur and D.W. are playing a game until it was time for D.W. to have her bath. They are playing a Christmas themed board game. They are having fun with it now.

"I love these games," said Arthur, "In this time of the year that is."

"As do i," said D.W., "Tomorrow we can color Christmas stuff in coloring books over there."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Coloring Christmas pictures in them will be very nice."

"It sure will be," said D.W., "I sure love coloring."

"As do i," said Arthur, "You will have your bath soon."

After that she got naked and got in it. After that Arthur had his shower. See what happens next chapter.


	12. I am no bully

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at holiday workshop getting presants for Christmas or Hanukkah. Francine having converted is buying Christmas presants for her family. She and them wil have help to celebrate Christmas from the Read family. Arthur and his family agreed. And we see an Aardvark girl named Margaret Anderson. She might be big but she is a good girl. Some kids thinks she will hurt them. But she won't she is gentle giant. Arthur and them know her and knows she is a good kid.

"Hi Margaret," said Arthur, "How are you today?"

"Hi Arthur," said Margaret, "I am doing good. Some kids are afraid of me for reasons i don't know."

"They think your a bully," said Arthur, "Because your a big girl."

"I won't hurt them," said Margaret, "I am a good girl who won't hurt anyone."

"Me and my friends know that," said Arthur, "Try talking to them kids there."

She is talking to them. She is saying it in a good way that she is a nice kid. They are shaking a bit because they think she will hit them. Which she won,t do because she is a nice friendly big girl. She has a good heart and never got in fights. She is telling them that. She hopes they listen to her. She just runs in a big family like her brother who is just 4 years old.

"How do we know you won't hit us?" said a bear boy, "You are a big girl after all."

"I am harmless," said Margaret, "I just run in a big family don't judge me by looks alone."

"Well you never got in fights," said that boy, "Well not fist fights. But you seem good to me."

"I am a good girl," said Maregaret, "I have aguements with my 4 year old brother he is a bit of a brat."

"I believe you," said that boy, "Sorry i thought you was a bully."

Margaret orgave that boy. His name is Wayne Garret. He is just 7 years old but is very smart and wise. He runs in a family of interlectuals after all. The other kids still think she is a bully by looks alone. She told her teacher Mr. Black that kids at the workshop thinks she is a bully. He decided to talk to them 4 kids who think she is a bully that she is a good girl.

"Margaret here is nice," said Mr. Black, "Don't judge her by looks that is being judgemental which is wrong."

"Okay sir," said a cat boy, "She never got in any fights."

"She is a gentle giant," said Arthur, "She has a heart of gold."

"I believe she is nice," said that boy, "I hope you forgive me Margaret."

"I already forgave you," said Margeret, "I just hope them 3 kids stop being afraid of me i never did anything to them."

Them three kids are still afraid of her for some reason. So she will tell their teacher about it. Them three kids went to the principal after he told on them. Mr. Haney is having a good talking to them that being judgemental is bad. Margaret will never hurt someone unless it was defending herself her family and friends. She is gentle giant who is a great kid.

"Kids stop judgeing her by looks," said Mr. Haney, "She is a good friendly girl with a heart of gold."

"Big kids like that usally are," said a dog girl, "I seen it in movies and TV."

"Don't believe everything you see in them," said Mr. Haney, "That girl is a good sweet girl and has good friends."

"Yes sir," said that girl, "I hope she forgives me."

"I am sure she will," said , "She forgives people fast."

She forgave her. The other two are still afraid of her thinks she will hurt them so them two got detention for that. Them two kids are judgemental. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	13. The bad babysitter

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Them two kids are in detention now. Them two are in fact bullies. Santa won't go to their house but Bob the elf will go there instead to give them charcoal. That is what bad kids get. Arthur, D.W., and Kate gets a new babysitter. That babysitter puts nail polish on kids even on boys. Arthur will hate that. He will only get his toenails done but he still will hate it. They went home and saw her. Her name is Mindy Hartfield. She is a white rabbit young woman. She sounds like a good woman.

"You must be Mindy Hartfield?" said Arthur, "That our parets hired to watch us here?"

"Yes that is me," said Mindy, "You two please get barefoot."

"Any reason why?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"Fore pedicures," said Mindy, "That is the reason why."

"Okay you can trim my toenails," said Arthur, "I needed to do that ayway."

She trimmed Kate's toenails first the on D.W. and then on Arthur. She then put green nail polish on Kate's toenails. She gets it done a lot. She is now letting D.W. pick any color nail polish for her toenails. She has that right after all. Unlike Kate that is.

"I want pink," said D.W., "That is my favorite color."

"Then pink it is," said Mindy, "I like you love pink. I might give you your own pink nail polish for Christmas."

"That is good," said D.W., "I sure love nail polish."

"That i know," said Mindy, "What color you want Arthur?"

"I don't want any,' said Arthur, "For i am a boy after all."

She put red nail polish on his toenails anyway. Arthur hates that. He will show his mom what that babysitter did so she ca get fired. He wants his mom to remove that polish from his toenails. Later he show his parents what the babysitter did.

"I will fire her," said Mrs. Read, "Come on Arthur i will remove that polish from your toenails."

"Good fire her," said Arthur, "And sure mom lets remove that polish for me."

"Anytime Honey," said Mrs. Read, "There polish is now off."

"I sure love you mom," said Arthur, "Glad you stopped playing favorites."

"Glad you brought that up then," said Mrs. Read, "And stopped D.W. from being a brat."

Arthur gave his mom a hug and she then asked him to help her bathe Kate. He agreed to do that. He is glad his mom fired that babysitter ad removed the nail polish from his toenails. He loves his family ad will buy them extra Christmas presants.

"Mom i will buy you a extra presant this year," said Arthur, "For Christmas that is same as dad, and my sisters."

"That is nice," said , "You don't have to do that but you can."

"Yes i want to," said Arthur, "And i will do that ad get extra presants for Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, and Uncle Fred."

"You are such a good boy," said Mrs. Read, "You have a good heart after all."

"That i do mom," said Arthur, "I love you and all my family."

After Kate's bath came D.W.,s bath then Arthur's shower. See what happens ext chapter.


	14. Aaron and Brenda

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Mindy Hartfield was arrested for a thing unrealted to nail polish on boys toenails. We head to the house of Aaron and Brenda. They are writting their letters to Santa now. Like Arthur, D.W.,and their friends have been good this year. They are Aardvarks that are fraternal twins. His envelope is red and her's is green. They will get presants from Santa this year as always. Bob the elf won't go to their house. He only goes to bad kids house with charcoal. Santa goes to good Christian kids houses.

"Mine is now done," said Aaron, "How about you Brenda?"

"I sure am," said Brenda, "We can put them on the mailbox now."

"Yes i can do that," said their mom, "Get ready for your showers and wear your footie pajamas tonight."

"You go first Brenda," said Aaron, "Then when it warms back up have mine."

"Yes as always," said Brenda, "You are the best brother ever."

Brenda went in the bathroom took off all her clothes and got in the shower. She got all clean, dried up and put on clean panties and pink footie pajamas. After the water heated up Aaron did the same thing. Their letters are on the mailbox. They look adorable in them pajamas. Their feet and toes are covered up. They love them pajamas in that season anyway.

"Bedtime you two," said their mom, "It is 9:00 after all."

"Good night mom," said Aaron, "After all we do have school tomorrow."

"That you two do," said their mom, "Winter break will start soon."

"I love Christmas season," said Brenda, "Christmas is the greatess time of the year."

"It sure is,"said their mom, "Now off to bed you two."

Them two went to bed in two seperate bedrooms. The next day at school they are talking to Arthur and them before class begins when Mr. Black comes in. They are talking about Christmas after all. They all love that holiday a lot. They know Francine and her family needs help celebrating it. Christmas that is. The Read family will help her and her family do it.

"So yes her and her family converted," said Arthur, "So me and my family will help her and her family celebrate it."

"They sure will," said Francine, "That is why i bought Christmas gifts instead of Hanukkah ones."

"That is good," said Aaron, "Here comes Mr. Black now."

"Take your seats kids," said Mr. Black, "And we begin our lessons for the day."

They all said, "Yes Mr. Black."

This chapter might be short but it is good. See what happens next chapter.


	15. Shopping and work

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Arthur and his mom are going Christmas shopping at Mill Creek Mall. He will wrap presants starting after shopping in David's toy store. Like he have been doing after school started on the 1st. He has money for Christmas shopping do to that job he has. It is a lot like the special but a bit different. After they shop she will be in the nail salon in the mall getting polish. Arthur is at toy town getting presants for D.W., Bud, Emily and his friends. Then head to toy village and the kitchen store.

"What toy should i get my five year old sister?" said Arthur, "She is in kindergarten this year after all."

"A teddy bear," said the woman, "That will be a good one for her Arthur."

"Thanks Amanda," said Arthur, "I will also get one for her friend Bud."

"Anytime Arthur," said Amanda, "And yes a five year old boy will like that."

"That is what i am thinking," said Arthur, "Now to buy for some other kids."

He got Kate a rubber duck, Emily a doll, and a game for Muffy. He paid for it and headed to toy town. He will only buy two things there Sue Ellen a Christmas themed stuffed polar bear and Fern a poetry game. He paid for them and went to toy village to get a small penny gumball machine for Ladonna which she wants and blocks for a child in the homeless shelter. Then got a replacement glass bird for his mom he won't break it this year and a blender for his dad and went to the candy store.

"Welcome to the candy store young man," said a woman, "We have lots of Christmas candy here."

"I am here to buy candy for my mom," said Arthur, "Christmas candy in fact for her."

"A big box of them is in aile three," said the woman, "Only cost $7.00 after sales tax in fact."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Okay i have it now."

"Good $7.00 please," said the woman, "I know it will be cash because your a child."

Arthur gave her it in cash and her assistant wrapped it up in green wrapping paper with a red bow and ribbon and a Santa toand from lable. Says to Mrs. Read from Arthur. Only cost him an extra dollar. He then went to work at David's toy store on time. His mom is in the nail salon in the mall and head to the coffee shop for coffee. To wait for Arthur in that place.

"Right on time," said Amanda, "My dad is glad you are on time as always."

"Ready to get to work," said Arthur, "I am glad your dad is happy about it."

"Indeed i am Arthur," said David, "You show up on time or early and you work well. I will raise your salery by a dollar."

"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "Ready to work now."

"That is good," said David, "I knew i could count on you."

Arthur did a very good job then his shift was over for the day. His mom drove him home as always. She is proud of her son for getting a raise. They got home after that. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	16. Good kid and bad kid

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We now head to the house and see an Aardvark girl named Tammy. She is writting a letter to Santa now. She has 8 things on that list. Which includes purple footie pajamas. Some toys, clothes, and a purse. She needs a new purse her old one is worn out. So she is asking Santa for a new one. She wants a purple one. Purple is her favorite color after all. She is a good girl after all. Her parents know that as well as her 4 year old brother Jason also knows that. Jason is also a good kid as well.

"I am done with it mom," said Tammy, "My list to Santa Claus that is."

"Then let's mail it then," said her mom, "The mail man will get it when your in school."

"Sounds good to me mom," said Tammy, "The school bus will be here soon anyway."

"Have a good time in school," said her mom, "Say hi to Arthur and his friends they are good kids after all."

"I sure will mom," said Tammy, "All but one of the kids in class is bad and that kid is in juvy."

Tammy went outside and five minutes later the school bus came and picked up more kids and went to Lakewood Elementary School. She went inside and saw Arthur and his friends in the hall at their lockers. She went to go talk to them.

"Hi there Tammy," said Arthur, "Are you getting ready for Christmas?"

"Hi there Arthur," said Tammy, "I sure am ready for Christmas when Santa Claus comes to good children's houses."

"It will be my first Christmas," said Francine, "Because we was Jewish until we converted."

"Her family will have help from mine," said Arthur, "Time to go into class now."

"That is true," said Francine, "Arthur here is a good kid."

They went into the classroom five minutes later Mr. Black came in. He has the lessons of the day ready. He saw a bad picture and is angry. He wonder who put him being killed by Krampus. So he is angry that someone did that picture.

"Who did this?" said Mr. Black, "Because who did is in trouble!"

"It wasn't me sir," said Arthur, "I am a good kid and Krampus isn't real."

"I know it isn't you," said Mr. Black, "You are one of my best students you, Alan, and Francine."

"I saw who did it," said Fern, "Harry Stevens there drew it and put it there."

"Harry to the principal now," said Mr. Black, "Bad art like that is against the rules of this school."

Mr. Haney decided to let his parents deal with him instead of the school. He has compassion this time of the year. He is a bad kid who will get charcoal from Bob the elf instead of presants fom Santa. At home Harry is in big trouble now.

"Harry you are in big trouble!" said his mom, "You are grounded until New Years day!"

"Yes mom i deserve it," said Harry, "Ever since the divorce things have been tough for me."

"Yes you do," said his mom, "You will get counciling from Doctor Paula."

"Of course mom," said Harry, "I have been a bad boy this year."

Next chapter we go to one or two of the background characters houses. See what happens next chapter.


	17. Otis

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

We go to the house of a boy named Otis. He has been a good boy this year so he is on the good list. He is writting his list to Santa now. He has footie pajamas listed as number 4 out of 8. Unlike his cousin Randy who has been bad all year. Like saying bad words, breaking stuff on purpose, stealing small things, and beating people up. He got caught and serving time in juvy. His cell mate is Rattles. Slink is still going on and on about Krampus. Even though Binky is telling him he isn't real.

"I am done with it mom," said Otis, "My list to Santa that is."

"Good let's mail it then," said his mom, "Have a good day at school."

"I sure will mom," said Otis, "I do love school after all."

"See you son," said his dad, "And me and your mom will go to work soon to our jobs."

"Well time to go to school," said Otis, "See you all later."

He is now walking to school. His parents then went to work. When he got to school went to talk to Arthur and his friends. He is friends with them even though he is in Mrs. Franks 4th grade class instead of Mr. Black's. He is a good kid with a good heart. He isn't like a boy in in class named Marcus Smith who is a brat and bully of a kid. He will get charcoal for Christmas.

"Hi Arthur," said Otis, "Getting ready for Christmas?"

"Hi Otis," said Arthur, "I am sure ready for Christmas."

"It will be my first," said Francine, "Because we was Jewish until a week ago."

"Glad you and your family converted," said Otis, "So does that mean your going to Muffy's party this year?"

"Yes that i can," said Francine, "Of course i can go to it."

Muffy is glad her best friend can go to it. Arthur got her something nice at that party. Them two have crushes on each other. Meaning they are in love. They will kiss under the mistletoe at that party when it is going on on Christmas eve.

"Time to go to class," said Arthur, "See you at recess Otis."

"Yes it is," said Otis, "See you at recess and lunch."

"He is a good kid," said Arthur, "Don't you all agree?"

"Yes he is," said Buster, "I agree with you."

"I also agree," said George, "He is a good boy."

Mr. Black will throw a Christmas party in his class. He is talking about that now like he did a week ago. He hopes they remember it now. Which turns out they all remember it after all. He has names for secret Santa's of who get for who.

"So yes Christmas party will goon," said Mr. Black, "Arthur who did you get as yours?"

"That is good," said Arthur, "I got Buster my best friend."

"And i got you," said Buster, "I will get you something nice."

"I got George," said Fern, "I will get you something good."

"Good i got you," said George, "I know the things you like."

That party will happen in the next chapter of this story see what happens in it.


	18. School Christmas party

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

It is the day of the class Christmas party. There is no school work. They can do Christmas themed actvities instead. Like ginger bread houses, coloring, etc. They love Christmas themed stuff. Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Muffy are making ginger bread houses. Fern, George, Sue Ellen, and Brain are coloring. The rest of them are playing games and Christmas puzzles. Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Muffy will color in Christmas coloring books. Then do Christmas puzzles after that.

"These ginger bread houses look great," said Arthur, "I love the way they look after all."

"They sure do," said Buster, "Good enough to eat of course."

"You can eat yours," said Arthur, "They are edible after all."

"That i will do," said Buster, "I love this kind of food fun to eat."

"You sure love to eat," said Francine, "We have plenty of party food as well here."

After that them three went to color. So they got the Christmas coloring books and is now coloring. They are having a good time at that party. Soon it came time for them to open the presants. They have been waiting a bit for that after all.

"Arthur you go first," said Mr. Black, "Which is from Buster here."

"That i will," said Arthur, "Good a dark bunny book."

"Now you Buster," said Mr. Black, "It is from Arthur here."

"Then i will open it," said Buster, "Good a dark bunny shirt."

"You can all come to my Christmas party," said Muffy, "On Christmas eve is when it will be."

They all will go to it. Everyone gets two presants at her party. Francine and Lydia got nail polish. Marina got footie pajamas same as Maria and Alex. Muffy got make up. After all presants was open it was time for recess then after that lunch.

"I will be glad when winter break gets here," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas and New Years day as well."

"As do i," said D.W., "Santa will come to all our houses."

"That he will," said Bud, "We are all good kids."

"That we are," said Fern, "Is your class having a Christmas party?"

"That we are," said D.W., "Miss. Henderson loves Christmas a lot."

After recess came lunch. Sue Ellen got a salad because she is a vegitarian the rest got pizza because they love it. They all got milk to drink. They will drink hot chocolate at Muffy's party. Her party has a choir instead of a band to sing Christmas songs. They won't sing parody Christmas songs but the good ones like Jingle bells, joy to the world and the rest of them.

"My party will have presants for everyone," said Muffy, "Everyone gets two and plenty of good food and music."

"I sure love your parties," said Arthur, "You and your parents throws the best."

"That we do," said Muffy, "You can bring a cherry pie when you and D.W. come for my party."

"I will ask my dad if we can," said Arthur, "After all he is a chef so i will ask him."

"That is good," said Muffy, "Your dad is a great cook after all."

After school they all went to work. Winter break begins for them for school that is. See what happens next chapter.


	19. At Arthur's house

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

The next day Arthur and his friends along with D.W. and her friends in the park. They are playing hide and seek there. They are just children after all. They are all ready for Christmas. They work in the mall until the day before Christmas eve. It is their favorite time of the year. Francine will have her first Christmas. Arthur and his family is teching her family about Christmas. The Read family is proud to help them. They are at the Read house now. Teaching them about the food and the games.

"I am getting better at this," said Francine, "Thank you for teaching me."

"Yes you are," said Arthur, "And no problem at all."

"This will be our first Christmas," said Mr. Frensky, "Thank you Read family for teaching them to us."

"No problem Oilver," said Mr. Read, "Glad you all converted."

"We are glad we did," said Mr. Frensky, "Well time to go home now."

Arthur and Francine went up stairs to play until the Frensky family has dinner and she goes home. After she went home the Read family had their dinner. It is pork chops, mashed potatoes,and corn. After that D.W. and Kate have a bath together. They are playing with bath toys until it was time for Mrs. Read and Arthur to wash them. After that Arthur is now ready for his shower. Which he loves better than baths. He got nice and clean from his ears to his toes and all in between.

"Arthur put your footie pajamas on," said Mr. Read, "After all it is cold outside don't want you to get sick."

"That is what i had planned dad," said Arthur, "I will put them on now i put clean underwear on already."

"You look good in them Honny," said Mrs. Read, "You look nice and warm as you should be."

"I sure am," said Arthur, "These ones i can wiggle my toes just not see them."

"You do have nice looking feet," said Mrs. Read, "You sure take good care of them and all 10 of your toes."

Arthur got in bed and covered up and took off his glasses from his blue eyes. Mrs. Read is going to read him a book even though he can read. She loves reading to him anyway. It is a Christmas story. It is Bionic Bunny one after all.

"Was that a good story Honey?" said Mrs. Read, "I just want to know after all."

"It sure was mom," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas,you and my family and bionic bunny."

"And we love you," said Mrs. Read, "Have a good night sleep see you in the morning."

"Good night mom," said Arthur, "Yes see you in the morning."

"Tomorrow morning pancakes," said Mrs. Read, "Bacon with orange juice which is your favorite."

Arthur fell fast to sleep. Next morning they woke up and got dressed came down the stairs for breakfast. They had a good breakfast and went outside to play with their friends. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	20. Baths, showers, and bedtime

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Arthur is helping his dad decerate the inside of their house in Christmas decerations. It looks very nice with Christmas lights with Christmas like stuff around the stairs. The Christmas tree is lite stockings on the mantel of the fireplace. Santa figurines, a natvity scean on the base of the tree with a train set going around it. Plenty of room for presants from them and Santa. Arthur loves Christmas a lot. He has been a good boy so Santa Claus will come instead of Bob the elf to their house.

"It looks amazing dad," said Arthur, "Just like last year only a bit better."

"Yes it is amazing," said Mr. Read, "And yes it is a bit beter this year. D.W. bath time for you and Kate."

"Okay dad," said D.W., "Who will watch us and bathe Kate?"

"Your mom will," said Mr. Read, "Arthur you can help her bathe them."

"Why sure dad," said Arthur, "Mom i will help you bathe them."

Mrs. Read agreed to allow Arthur to help bathe his sisters. We now head to the Compson house. Bud and his cousin are ready for their bath together. They took off all their clothes. Cisely's hands hide their private parts so we won't see them.

"This bath is nice and hot," said Bud, "I have hippy and my rubber duck to play with."

"It sure is nice," said Gary, "And i have my rubber duck to play with."

"I sure love baths," said Bud, "What i love about them is being naked."

"You two sure get along well," said Cisely, "After you play for a bit it will be time to wash you two bodies."

"I do hate getting ears washed," said Bud, "But i do love my ears being a rabbit."

After they played in the bath she washed them from their ears to their toes. They both have ten toes like most people. We see Bud is strong for a five year old boy. He is strong, brave, good looking and has a heart of gold. He is a good boy after all. He has lots of energy as well just not a handful. He is just a regular five year old boy. Now we see Lydia in her bath.

"I sure love baths mom," said Lydia, "It is a good place to play with bath toys in the nude."

"And i love bathing you," said her mom, "You always get assisted bathing because your parayzed from the waist down."

"Yes that is true," said Lydia, "This and in my bed i won't be in my wheelchair."

"That is true," said her mom, "Time to wash your body now."

"Yes it is time," said Lydia, "I sure love being clean."

After D.W. and Kate are done and dried off and changed into footie pajamas. Arthur then took off all his clothes when they all left the bathroom. Arthur then got in the shower. After that he came out in his footie pajamas like his family.

"You sure look good in them," said D.W., "I always loved footie pajamas."

"They keep me warm," said Arthur, "After all it is cold outside."

"That it is," said D.W., "I sure hope it snows."

"I sure love snow," said Arthur, "We can have snowball fights and build snow people."

"Bedtime you two," said Mrs. Read, "I will read to you Arthur."

They got in bed and got read to. See what happens next chapter when it is snowing there.


	21. Play, work, and bath

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

It is now snowing in Elwood City which will be 3 inches deep. That is enough to build snowmen and have snowball fights. Then Arthur and D.W. had breakfast got their winter stuff on and went are building snowmen. They are having fun. They love snow. Even Ladonna and Bud loves it. They didn't get much snow where they lived until they moved to Elwood City. They will have a white Christmas. Arthur and them knows Rudolph the rednose reindeer will lead Santa's slay to light the way.

"I sure love snow," said Arthur, "We know rudolph the rednossed reindeer will lead the way as always that time of year."

"As do i," said D.W., "Rudolph is my favorite reindeer of Santa's slay team."

"We all love him," said Bud, "I am sure he has elfs helping Santa get the slay ready and put the reindeer in the harnesses."

"That is true," said D.W., "I meant when it comes the reindeer."

"I knew what you meant," said Arthur, "I know you very well after all."

They had some fun then after that came in for hot choloclate and something hot to eat. After that they went to work at the mall. They will work their last days working there on the 23rd. Jobs that is. It is colsed on Christmas eve and day. Jew mart will remain open because Hanukkah is over. But Mill Creek mall will be closed them two day. At the mall with Arthur.

"Okay sir it is wrapped up now," said Arthur, "Here you go they are all wrapped up."

"Thank you Arthur," said Mr. Haney, "You did a good job my niece and nephew will love these toys."

"I know they will," said Arthur, "Next one please."

"That would be me," said W.D., "I am here with my mom."

"What color paper?" said Arthur, "Or a certain pattern?"

She picked snowflakes for Bud's, Santa's for D.W., and candy canes for Emily. She got one for Arthur from Toy Town. Because she know's Arthur works at David's toys. She got him a Bionic Bunny villian toy which he will indeed love. Later they all went home. We see Emily in the bathroom getting naked so she can get her bath. Her cousin Tiffany is also there.

"Good now let's take you two's panties," said Emily's mom, "That way every body parts gets clean."

"Okay mom," said Emily, "Okay they are off now so i am naked as the day i was born."

"Same as me," said Tiffany, "This is why i love baths."

"Yes only place to be naked safely," said Emily's mom, "Now let's get you two in the bath now."

Her hands are blocking their private parts leaving part of their smooth fronts. They are both girls after all. They are taking a bubble bath together. See what happens next chapter of this long story.


	22. Fun outside and baths

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Them kids are now out of the baths, dried off, and now wearing footie pajamas. They went off to bed. The next morning they are having oatmeal. The Read family in fact. They love oatmeal. With toast with real butter with orange juice to drink. They love that breakfast. They ate and got their winter stuff on and went outside to play with their friends in the park for snowball fights and sledding. They love winter time for them reasons and building snowmen. They are now talking at the park.

"I sure love winter," said Arthur, "They can be lots of fun to play."

"As do i," said Francine, "Snowball fights, building snow people, and sledding are fun."

"Same here," said Muffy, "Of course i also love ice skatting."

"I love that," said Arthur, "Ice skatting is sure fun."

"Same here," said D.W., "That is why i love winter."

Arthur hopes D.W. doesn't take home another snowball like the one that Aliens took the last time. Ladonna hopes Bud doesn't do that again because it melted in his room. Emily won't do that because she knows better. But the Tibbles just might do that. They have been bad kids that will get a visit from Bob the elf that will put charcoal in their stockings at home.

"What are them two doing?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"Who knows with them two," said D.W., "Them two are double trouble after all."

"Let's hope they don't do anything bad," said Bud, "Because if they do i will give them my power stare."

"That is true," said D.W., "Later at home have a nice and hot bath."

"I sure love baths," said Bud, "Only place we can play naked. And then get clean."

Later at home James is in the bathroom and took off all his clothes. His mom's hand is blocking his private parts. We can see his nipples and belly button just not his privates and behind. For they get blocked from others seeing them.

"Let's put you in the bath now," said his mom, "I have your rubber duck right here."

"Okay mom," said James, "Okay i am in the bath now."

"Here is your rubber duck," said his mom, "I will put your glasses over here so they won't get wet."

"That is good," said James, "After all i don't wear them to bathe in."

"Just testing you," said his mom, "You are such a good boy."

Now we see Bud in his bath. Like always his hat is off and his feet are bare. His feet are in great shape. He has ten toes like others. He can see them out of the bubbles and so can we. His privates is covered up by them bubbles.

"Bud you are a good kid," said Cisely, "Santa will indeed come to our house for you and Ladonna here."

"Yes i am mom," said Bud, "I sure love you."

"We all love you," said Ladonna, "How is your bath?"

"My bath is very nice," said Bud, "Nice and hot and full of bubbles."

D.W. then had her bath with Kate. Then Arthur had his shower. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	23. Ready for Christmas

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

Arthur and them are ready for bed. Santa and them are ready for the Christmas eve slay ride to deliever presants for good children. Bob the elf is getting his team ready to put charcoal in bad kids stockings. They went to bed as well. The next day Arthur and his friends went to play in the park in snowfights. It is in fact snowing there again. They sure love snow after all. They are glad it is snowing. They are also building snow people between snowball fights. They are having lots of fun.

"These snowmen are nice," said Arthur, "And i am happy it is snowing again."

"They sure are," said Buster, "I am also happy it is snowing again."

"I love snow," said Francine, "For i love winter after all."

"One of my favorite seasons," said Muffy, "That and summer that is."

"Same here," said Fern, "Both seasons are very nice."

After that they had luch at The Sugar Bowl. After that they had snowball fights until 4:30 when they went home. Later we see Liam getting ready for his bath. He is now in the bathroom. He took off all his clothes. His mom's left hand is blocking his private parts. Now bubbles cover them. He has bath toys which is a rubber duck, a boat, and a bionic bunny toy.

"You sure love baths," said his mom, "You are such a good boy."

"I sure am mom," said Liam, "What i love about baths is i can play naked and i love being clean."

"Yes of course," said his mom, "I sure love you Liam."

"I love you mom," said Liam, "Same as dad and my little brother."

"We all love you," said his mom, "For you are a good boy after all."

We now head to the North pole with Santa and them getting ready for Christmas. The presants are all wrapped and ready. Same with the stocking stuffers. Santa is now talking same as Mrs. Claus and some of the elfs as well.

"Well things are all set," said Santa, "For the midnight ride for presants."

"Yep things are ready for it," said Mrs. Claus, "Bob the elf are you ready for yours?"

"I am ready for mine," said Bob the elf, "For charcoal for the bad kids."

"That is good," said Santa, "Glad things are going well."

"Yes indeed Santa," said Bob the elf, "Ready for my part."

Now we head to the Walter's house with Fern getting ready for her shower. She prefers them over baths. She went in the bathroom and took off all her clothes pixels cover her private parts and got in the shower. She got clean, dried off, and put a clean pair of panties and purple footie pajamas. She is talking to her mom right now before bedtime.

"I love these footie pajamas," said Fern, "Again thank you for buying them for me."

"Again no problem," said Mrs. Walters, "You are such a good girl."

"That is true mom," said Fern, "Well i am heading off to bed now."

"Good night Fern," said Mrs. Walters, "See you in the morning."

All the kids went to sleep. Next chapter will be called Christmas eve. See what happens next chapter.


	24. Christmas Eve

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

It is now Christmas eve. Arthur and them know Santa Claus comes tonight. They have been good this year so they know Bob the elf won't goto their houses. Santa and Bob are geting their sleighs ready for the trip. They got their sacks in them. And the trip begins. They are in Asia now. And Arthur and them are playing in the park. Snowball fights as always. They are having fun. They are just children after all. After that they went to The Sugar Bowl and are now talking when they took a break.

"I have been a good boy," said Arthur, "So Santa Claus not Bob the elf will come to our house."

"That is true," said D.W., "I have been a good girl after all."

"I think we have all been good," said Muffy, "Don't forget my party will be tonight presants for everyone."

"We will be there," said Arthur, "You and your family has the best parties."

"We sure do," said Muffy, "You can all come of course."

After that they went back to playing after they ate soupand drunk hot chocolate. After playing for a time they all went home. Later Arthur and D.W. was took to Muffy's party by their parents. Arthur is wearing a black tuxedo and D.W. a thick pink dress. They are all dressed up even Ladonna and Bud. They have no idea that they will take baths just after the party before going home. They are eating turkey, ham, vegis, fruit, with hot chocolate to drink. They are having a good time. Time for presants.

"Time for presants," said Muffy, "Then we can have the choir sing jingle bells, joy to the world, and others."

"Yes indeed kids," said Mr. Crosswire, "Muffy you read and hand the preants to you."

"First presants is for Arthur Read," said Muffy, "Come and them and open them."

"Here i am," said Arthur, "Time to open them. Bionic bunny shirt and a bionic bunny puzzle."

"I know what you like," said Muffy, "Francine now it is your turn."

She got pink nail polish and a basketball. Buster got almost like Arthur got only dark bunny instead of bionic bunny. Now the choir sung them two songs plus harkthe harold angel sing and feliz navidad. After all the preants are given and opened Muffy has something to say that it is bath time for all the children there. She is saying that now to them.

"You kids will have baths here," said Muffy, "We have two huge baths one for boys and one for girls."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "What i like about baths and showers that we do it naked."

"Same way i love them," said Muffy, "Yes we will all be naked in them."

"I love baths," said Bud, "They are fun and i love being clean."

"He sure does," said Ladonna, "Time for our baths now."

We see the boys took off all their clothes even underwear. Their private parts are covered by pixels. They got in the bath. They are now in that tub. They are talking now. That the bath is nice and hot. And that Christmas will be good this year.

"This bath is nice," said Arthur, "Christmas will also be nice."

"I love baths," said Bud, "Same as Christmas as well."

"Even i love baths," said Buster, "And i love Christmas a lot."

"I think we all do," said Brain, "Glad i stopped celebrating kwanzaa i got tired of it."

The girls also got naked. Like the boys pixels cover their private parts. But unlike the boys we can see their smooth fronts because the pixels is lower for them. They are talking about the same things boys are talking about.

"I love this bath," said Francine, "This will be my first Christmas i will love it."

"As do i," said D.W., "I always loved baths and Christmas."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love Christmas a lot and this nice and hot bath."

"And same here," said Muffy, "I love taking baths here. Christmas is the best holiday ever."

After their baths they got dressed and went home. Later they went to bed. Santa Claus landed on the Read's roof and came down their chimney put presants under their tree and put stocking stuffers in their stockings. Ate the cookies and drunk the milk. He then left. He went to the good Christian houses in Elwood City with kids. See what happens next chapter.


	25. Best Christmas ever and last chapter

Arthur and Santa Claus 2

* * *

It is now Christmas day. Arthur woke up first then D.W. then Kate followed by their parents. Santa in fact will come and visit them very soon. They had breakfast and now they are all opening presants. Arthur got the stuff he asked for from Santa plus an extra thing. He got boinic bunny stuff, pajamas, slippers, and other good stuff. D.W. also got the stuff she wanted. She got Mary Moo Cow stuff, pajamas, slippers, and other good stuff. The rest also got good stuff as well like Kate and them. Uncle Fred is there same as Rory. They opened them with the others of course.

"This is another great Christmas," said Arthur, "I sure love Christmas a lot after all."

"Yes it is," said D.W., "I also love Christmas a lot."

"We all do," said Mrs. Read, "We all are together and got good stuff for presants."

"Santa always was very good," said Thora, "Santa is immortal after all."

"That he is mom," said Mr. Read, "We know Santa is real after all."

We know head to the Compson house. Cisely, Rufus, Gussie, Madison, Ladonna, and Bud opening their presants. They all love Christmas very well. It is a white Christmas in Elwood City. It is their first white Christmas after all so it is very special for them. They are dinking hot chocolate in coffee cups as they open their presants from Santa and family. They opened their presants. Bud got what he wanted same as the rest of the family. They are now talking about what they all got.

"Glad i got a rapty shirt," said Bud, "And these toys, clothes, and candy."

"That is good Bud," said Ladonna, "I love the stuff i got this year."

"You kids have been good this year," said Cisely, "That proves Santa came here not Bob the elf."

"I am proud of you kids," said Rufus, "I hope you wear them footie pajamas tonight."

"I will wear mine," said Bud, "They keepmy feet and toes nice and warm in winter other seasons i sleep barefoot."

Later they are all in the Read house then came a knock on the door. They opened it and saw the real Santa Claus and let him in. They all know it is the real one. They sense Christmas magic in him. That he is a very nice and jolly man.

"Ho ho ho merry Christmas to you all," said Santa, "I wanted to meet with all you kids for being very good."

"It is nice to meet you Santa," said Arthur, "I believed in you all my life."

"That i know Arthur," said Santa, "You have been a good boy after all."

"Glad to hear you," said Marina, "I just can't see you i am blind."

"You can feel my face," said Santa, "I know you was born blind like Lydia was born parayzed from the waist down."

After talking to him a bit he went home. They had a good Christmas dinner. After that they all went home. Arthur is in the shower, dried off and changed into footie pajamas. This is the last chapter. The end.


End file.
